Holy Christmas Nuts
by babycakes92
Summary: what happened when jack and kim went to mexico for spring break and ended up married. lets see how they realize what married life would be like with all the guys? sorry i suck at summaries kick!
1. you've got to be kidding me!

Holy Christmas nuts!

**heyy guys this is my first fanfiction ever. i hope you all enjoy this and let me warn you im not a very strong writer i just wanted to try something new. in this story all the guys are a few months older than kim but all 18 or older and its their senior year. in this chapter its the end of their spring break in mexico. please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to pm me and please be nice lol thank you**

**chapter 1: youve got to be kidding me!**

**Kim's POV**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What happened? Are you okay?" jack asked still have asleep.

"Jack?" I said quietly. I looked over at him. He lay back on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah Kimmy?" he thought for a moment. "Wait why are you in my room? And why am I naked?" he asked looking between me and him.

"oh shit! Please god no. what happened last night jack? I can't remember I tried." I started to freak out and hyperventilate. Next thing I knew jack's hand is crossing my face.

"did you just slap me?" I gave him my famous death glare.

"You need to calm down! Breathe Kimberly. Besides it can't be that bad." I glared at him. "Okay I'll give you that we are both naked in a bed with blood on the sheets. I take it that we had sex last night. Its not the end of the world. Besides you lost it to your best friend and not some douche who wont treat you right." He ranted. "besides who was you saving it for?"

"well jack, I was saving it for the person I married." I yelled. I got up and noticed that I was completely naked so I stole the blanket off jack . I had to admit he looked really sexy naked.

"Like what you see kimmy cuz if you do u can jump on me again." He smirked while looking at my body parts.

"no thanks I think I had enough of you and besides this" moving my hand up and down over my body " will never be touched by you again." I walked into the bathroom and I heard "uh huh keep telling yourself that. When you realize your in love with me you'll want this again and I will claim what's mine."

_Maybe jack does like me _I thought. **No he doesn't like you he loves you kimmy.** _Oh great that damn voice is back._

**Knock knock**

"Jack answer the ducking door." I yelled a bit of southern accent coming out.

"hello?" jack said. More liked asked.

"buenos días señor. Anderson. ¿dónde está su bella esposa?"

**Jack's POV**

** "**Buenos Dias señor. Anderson. ¿dónde está su bella esposa?" the guy at the door said.

He asked where my lovely wife is. That's weird.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not married. You must got me confused with another Anderson." I said. Man It would be nice to be married though.

"your eh wife senor she is mean but eh hot. She has the blonde hair." He said with a thick Spanish accent.

"you mean kim no she isn't my wife." Is she?

"you have the rings senor and the paper. Your wild amigo jerry Martinez was the quest. Senor the dvd of ur wedding arrived this morning." He handed me a dvd that said "the andersons" on it and said to watch it.

Kim came out of the bathroom in my shirt. _She looks so sexy. I can just…..no she is your best friend jack._she quickly came and sat by me. "what did the dude at the door want?" she asked.

"he wanted to give us this."

"a dvd?"

"apparently our wedding dvd." I looked at her and she looked confused.

" your joking. Play it jack."

I put in the dvd and sat there watching it with kim. Sure enough it proved that we are husband and wife. Apparently we started to consummate the marriage in the chapel until jerry said take it to our rooms.

"well the good thing is that you gave your virginity to your husband."i started to laugh.

"its not funny jack. This means we are gonna be divorcees before we are even 19." She started to cry.

"hey its okay. When we get back to seaford well call a lawyer and see if it can be quick and easy." I tried to reassure her. _Is this really what I want though. I love kim and I want her to be happy even if it isn't with me._

**Kim's pov.**

_omg I'm married to jack! _on the inside I was uber happy but I knew he didn't want to be married to me. He out of my league.

"maybe we should pack since we leave in a few hours." I suggested after whipping my tears away.

"um yeah." He looked hurt I thought. "do you want help."

"sure" so we started walking over to my room which I shared with Julie and opened the door. Her bed was moving and we heard "miltie I think your doin it wrong baby." Then jack started laughing and Milton head came out of the blanket with Julie.

"kim, jack what are you doing here?" Milton asked.

I couldn't look at him so I looked down. Jack was still laughing and led me out of there. He kissed my forehead and we headed back to his room to get cleaned up. Soon we were back to seaford.


	2. Chapter 2: plans v reality

Chapter 2: plans vs. truths

**Jack's POV.**

We were all packed up and ready to go back to Seaford. We are on the plane waiting for takeoff, Kim is writing in her journal or is it a diary. Yep it's a diary! I have to get my hands on that and see what she really feels. I don't know if I should tell her that the clerk in the hotel said that Jerry was at the wedding. He keeps looking over here. I have a feeling he knew what he was doing. Jerry signals me over to him, so I just lean in.

" hey man, whats up?" I asked.

"yo, how do you like being married to kim?" he asked

"Um I dont know. She seems mad."

"You know in her diary over there she is saying" mimics a girls voice "omg im married to Jack Anderson. I'm Mrs. Anderson. Hehehehe"

I laugh "I doubt it. I think that's more in my head dude." _Oh shit did I just say that out loud?_** Yes yes you did!**

"dude I knew you liked her." He whispered yelled kind of loudly.

" yeah dude but she gonna want to divorce me as soon as we get back to Seaford."

"why don't we just get my cousin, who is a legit lawyer, to pretend to be a judge and say you have to stay married for a while to see how it turns out say like 5 to 10 years or something."

I couldn't believe my ears. Jerry had an amazing idea. "jerry that's brilliant! But one problem. Is she a good actress?"

"Dude she is the best yo. Why do you think I get out of so much trouble?"

"Do you think she will fall for it?" I asked then looked over at Kim, who put her head phones in. damn she was beautiful and I get to call her mine. All mine. Well she already said no sex but hey people go through life without sex.

I look back at jerry "okay let's do this."

**Kim's POV. **

I was writing in my diary when I noticed that Jerry called jack over. Did he know about this marriage. I was secretly excited about being married to jack but I kept thinking what if he doesn't want to be married to me. So that's why I told him about the divorce since we cant get it anode because we just had to have sex. Well it was sex because we were drunk. If we weren't drunk it would be making love right? No, because he would have to love me to be making love. _Omg he does love you dork!_ Ugh she's back.

I put my head phones in and was listening to 'give your heart a break' by demi lovato on repeat. When jack put his head on my shoulder and looked me in the eye before taking one of my headphone buds out and put in his ear.

"so tomorrow we are going to go visit judge Martinez. She is jerry's cousin and maybe she can help us with the divorce." He looked away. "is this really what you want?"

"is it what you want?" I asked.

"I asked you first and I want to make you happy." He looked me in the eyes and I was falling deeper and deeper into the depts of chocolate brown eyes. I sighed.

"We have too. If we don't then people are going to assume I'm pregnant and how would we even tell our families? Our friends? Jack, face it we aren't old enough to be married. Plus your suppost to marry someone you're in love with not your best friend."

"Please buckle your seat belt we will be landing soon." He intercom lady said.

_Jack if you only knew that I was in love with you! And maybe you would be mine forever but your not in love with me. I'm doing this for you. _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3:the office of Miss Martinez

Chapter 3: The office of Miss Martinez

**Jack's POV.**

I woke up this morning eager to see Kim's reaction, when she is told that she can't divorce. She doesn't know that I told my grandpa and mom.

Flashback

" mom! Grandpa im home." I yelled. The next thing I knew im getting trampled with hugs and kisses from my mom.

"hey sweetie I missed you so much. I was telling your grandpa that I was worried sick. I thought you drank the water or hooked up with someone." She ranted.

"hey sport. How was vacation?" my grandfather asked me. It looked like he had real curiousity in his eyes.

"you know. Going to parties with the guys and Kim and just having fun." I said while rubbing my neck. I think my grandfather caught on to my 'im not telling the whole truth deal' because he looked at me and said "spill! Now Jackson"

"okay well I guess me and kim kind of got drunk and jerry had this idea and we ended up getting married." I said just a little to fast but the got the jist of it.

"you married Kim?!" my mom yelled/squealed.

"congratulations jack. I always wanted a granddaughter." He smiled. He actually smiled.

"yeah well she wants a divorce because she well I don't know really. She was just making a bunch of excuses. I mean I thought she liked me but maybe she doesn't. sorry im ranting."

"Jack she likes you. I can tell when she looks at you. She is head over heels for you. Did you tell her that you didn't want a divorce?"

"…."

"Jackson Damien Anderson! Why didn't you tell her?"

" I don't know mom. I was just too excited in my head. It was screaming I cant believe Kim is mrs. Jack me and jerry came up with a plan?"

"oh god no. jack you tell that young lady that you don't want a divorce and that im buying you a house."

"grandpa you don't have too."

"yes I do. Where are you planning on living? How many kids do you want? You cant be married and live in different houses jack. it just doesn't work and you better make my granddaughter happy." He proclaimed.

"im your grandson don't you care about me? And romeo and Juliet did it."

"yes well sweetie romeo and Juliet killed themselves due to not being able to see each other." My mother glared at me.

"she already made it clear that this is going to be a sexless marriage." I stated

"do you love her?" she asked.

"more than anything. When I first met her it felt like I knew her on a soul deep level." I realized I sounded sappy.

"then don't let her go. While you go to the lawyers tomorrow we are going to buy you a house." She walked off and I walked to bed.

**Back to reality**

I texted kim to see if she was ready yet and she said yes. So I went down stairs and got in the car and drove a few houses down. I honked and she came out and she was as beautiful as ever.

"hey." She said while getting in the car.

"hey to you too beautiful." I winked at her, and her cheeks turned a rosy red. We talked all the way to Miss Martinez's office. I opened her door "well thank you kind sir." She mocked. I couldn't help but laugh. It was so natural with Kim.

**Kim's pov.**

Jack was being sweeter than normal today. We waited in the lobby until she came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" she called. I really liked how that sounds. I guess I spaced out because jack grabbed my hand and started leading me toward the office.

"what can I help you with today?" she asked while looking over some files.

"we were wondering if we could get a divorce." I asked.

"how long have you been married?"

"about 2 days!" jack proclaimed.

"how did you get married?"

"we were in mexico for spring break and we kind of got drunk. I honestly don't know how. Then the next day the clerk at the hotel said we are married and handed us a dvd of the wedding." I shuttered. It was a poor excuse for a wedding.

"ah yes. Did you by any chance consummate the marriage?" I could believe she was writing this all down it was embarrassing.

"yes! Yes we did." Jack said with a smug look on his face like he was proud of it.

" ah well the best I could do is make an appointment in about 5 years for a courtdate."

"f-five years?" I studdered. "why five years?"

"well mrs. Anderson, you got married while drunk during spring break. Which since in the U.S. you are not legal to drink but we cant count that against you for underage drinking since mexico limit is 18 and you are 18 correct?" she asked with a stricted look on he face.

"yes ma'am" jack said.

"plus you consemated the married the night of. So that would make a nasty case. So my verdict is that in five years you still want a divorce you come back and get one but until then I now pronounce you husband and wife again. Meaning start a life together. You obliously care about each other, mrs. Anderson don't give me that look, if you didn't like each other you wouldn't have gotten married in the first place. That's my verdict. Five years. Have a nice day." She shook both of our hands and we left.

"jack, now what are we gonna do?"

"well kimmy, we move in together and start a family. We can have plenty of sex and now neither of us have to get jealous because we belong to each other."

"get jealous jack? and we don't have a house or anything." I said while getting into the car.

"actually I kind of told grandpa and mom and they were excited to have a granddaughter and daughter in law. So grandpa and mom went house shopping today and well me and you have a 5 bedroom house." That's when he drove off and headed to our new home.

"jack!"

"yes kimmy?"

"your telling my mom and dad."

He started laughing "okay they like me better anyways" I hit him. "ow kimmy. Im driving. Besides I was joking. But come on you know they were betting just like everyone else that we would get together we just skipped being boyfriend and girlfriend."

The rest of the ride was quiet until we got to our new house that belonged to me and jack.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting Settled

Chapter 4: getting settled.

**Kim's POV.**

Jack drove up to his new house. I mean "our" new house. It was beyond beautiful. It was Hugh and colorful. It had double front door like in buildings or businesses. It had a balcony over the front doors. From what jack said it had five bedrooms. There were different types of windows everywhere and of all different sizes. The back yard had a pool and lead to the beach. In the front yard, it had a ton of trees and flowers and looked like a magical forest. I fell madly in love with this estate with only a look.

"Eh Jack? I think we went to the wrong place." I said in awe.

"Nah Kim. This is the address my mom texted me. Its absolutely amazing" he said and then his mom and grandfather came out of the house smiling.

"Kim!" Janet Anderson squealed. I smiled and waved. She came up and hugged me while jack's grandpa shook his hand.

"nice to meet you Mr. Anderson." I held my hand out to shake his.

He hugged me and said "call me papa and welcome to the family Kimberly."

"You can call me Kim" I said while hugging him back. Jack and Janet started laugh.

"Wait! Grandpa you don't let anyone call you papa. What's so special about Kim?" jack asked.

"Don't talk about your wife like she isn't here Jackson!" papa Anderson said. "Besides jack how many grandchildren do I have?"

"You have 2. Me and kai." He said proudly.

"And you both are of the male gender. Kim "points to me "here is of female gender and well just look at her jack. I always wanted a granddaughter and now I have one." I couldn't help but laugh.

"hahahahahaha I've been in your family for two days and they like me better." I continued to laugh while they all joined in.

"Well we will leave you too alone as newlyweds and oh the house is fully decorated and I went grocery shopping so you kids could eat." Janet said as she and papa Anderson was getting ready to leave. They hugged us goodbye and left.

"then there was the sexy beast jack Anderson and his beautiful bride Kim Anderson!" he announced pretending to be an announcer.

I hit him and ran in the house and couldn't help but laugh. But I had to stop and just admire the interior. It took my breath away. Will until jack literally took it away by crashing into me.

"dammmnnnn!" jack whispered.

"So jack! How are you gonna tell my parents?" he sighed.

"You cook and I say we got eloped." He said. "But until then can I play with my new toy?" he asked while bring out the eyes.

"Nope. I told you yesterday you weren't gonna touch this again." I smirked.

"Ugh fine! Call your damn parents" he said while heading to the kitchen.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

THIS ISNT FAIR! Why can't I justhave fun with my wife? God I love the sound of that. I heard her on the phone.

"Because mom you just need to come over. Jack and I have news." She paused to listen. She walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter. I decided to play with her and took off my shirt. She started to stare and I walked closer to her and her hand immediately ran up and down my abs. it felt so god.

"Wait what?" … "No mom I'm not pregnant." "She wished she was though." I yelled and Kim smacked me. I started to laugh. "no mom I'm not pregnant. I'm freakin married." I heard a squeal come from the phone and Kim take it away from her ear. "Well now that I told you. You don't have to come. So bye."

"What did she say?" I asked while holding her hand on my abs.

"She said 'eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk' my baby girl is married. I always knew you were going to marry jack. Next you'll have a baby." I started to laugh.

All of a sudden the bell rang and I was walking to the door. I open the door to see the guys standing there with Rudy and Bobby wasabi.

"Kim the guys are here and gonna sleep over." I yelled and they came in as in awe as me and Kim.

"Hey guys." Kim said.

"Hi Kim. So are you inviting the girls over so we all can go to school in the morning?" Milton asked.

Kim tried to look at Milton and couldn't do it. She looked down and turned a cherry red. I rubbed circles onto her back.

"Well Milton, the girls don't know….." Kim was cut off by jerry.

"Kim I took the time to text grace, Julie and Kelsey. It's all good yo. They are excited." He said.

Uh oh. Well I put my arms around Kim's waist to stop her from attacking Jerry.

"Fine jerry since you told them you invite them. But help me god if any of you and I mean any of you." She turned to each one. Glaring at Milton last "has sex in my house I will make sure you never have sex again. Understood?" she yelled.

I let go of her and she went off to find our room. "Kim?"

"What jack?"

"Our room is the one at the end of the hall. It's the master."

"how the hell do you know and I'm not sharing a room with you."

"Kim, we are married. It's what married people do! Okay they sleep in one room. They have sex. They try be civil and they let other people have sex or nerd sex in their home. We are going to be married for a long time Kim. Might as well get used to it." I told her.

"fine, but no sex not until I'm ready and I need you to either go get my stuff or let me borrow your keys so I can get my car and clothes from my house." She complained. I threw her the keys and told her to take the girls so one can drive her car here. She groaned again. Then she grabbed her purse and was about to leave.

I cleared my throat and she turned around. "forget something baby?" I tapped my cheek with a smile.

"Oh how can I forget?" and she walked over to me and slapped my cheek. "Better baby?" she smirked and left. The guys started laughing and we went into my new bedroom with my wife and started to unpack my clothes and stuff. While putting them away jerry started to dance to a random beat Eddie was dropping.


	5. Chapter 5: roommates and games

_Heyy everyone. Thank you for the awesome reviews and I will try to update faster. I know where I want this story to go but I'm not sure about the end yet. I do not own kickin it. Thank you to everyone who just read this too. Reading some of your stories gave me the inspiration to write this._

Chapter 5: roommates and games!

**Jack's P.O.V.**

All of my clothes and things from my mom's house was unpacked. We started watching a movie waiting for the girls to return. The movie was about a bunch of friends who moved in and they had a blast.

"Yo jack! Why don't all of us move in since we're gonna be here all the time anyways." Jerry brought up. It was a good point, if you thought about it. Plus there was enough room.

"It's fine with me. I think it will be pretty cool. Us four guys." I started to laugh.

"Uh jack. What about Kim?" Milton asked.

"And Kim! Gosh Milton you think I forgot about my own wife." Well to be honest, I did kind of forget. Ugh I'm the worst husband ever.

Right after I said that the girls walked in and sat down. Instead of having Kim sits between me and jerry. I pulled her onto my lap and rubbed her back. She started to relax to my touch and leaned back. She let out a long breath.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What's wrong is Kim has too many damn clothes and so much fuckin stuff." Grace rushed.

"Awe is the girls tired!" Jerry asked in a baby voice. Everyone started to laugh.

"Jerry just imagine how tired we are gonna be." Eddie said.

Kim leaned up. "What do you mean? Are you gonna unpack for me?" you can tell she was hoping.

"No we are going to pack up our stuff and bring here tomorrow after school." Eddie proclaimed.

"Wait a minute! What you're saying Eddie is that the three of you are moving in?" she asked quickly.

"Yes Kim. We are all going to be roommates. Jack said he didn't mind. That it will be fun." Milton said.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I turned around and glared at jack! "You said what?"

"I said I didn't mind and it will be fun. Just like the fun times at the dojo." Jack explained.

"That's it I'm moving into the dojo." I said while getting up but jack wraps his arms around me and holds me still.

"Come on kimmy. It will be fun." He started kissing my neck.

"Jack I barely like being the only girl in the dojo. If the guys are moving in then so are the girls. Milton no labs."

"Fine but you do know the girls would have to sleep with the guys right."

"I call sleeping with jerry!" grace yells.

"whoooooooooo! This is going to be swagalicious" jerry yelled.

There were a lot of yeahs and high fives going around the room. Jack decided to order pizza for dinner and it was an okay night. Jack and I unpacked my stuff.

"DAMN kimmy, grace wasn't kidding that was a lot." He said while taking his shirt off and climbing into bed.

"It used to be a lot more but grace decided she wanted to get rid of my non-sexy clothes. She said 'girl your married you got to keep him interested.' But being married means that I don't." I said while lying down.

Jack decided to climb on top of me. He spreaded my legs just enough so he can get between them. He was leaning on his elbows not to squish me. All of a sudden I feel I hand go up my shirt and start playing with my bra.

"you think you don't have to impress me? Kimmy, everything about you impresses me. Your strength, your beauty, your intelligence, your body" he winked and I couldn't help but laugh "the way that you are different from every other girl. How you refuse me and fight me. You don't need make-up or sexy clothes. I could care less if you go to school in my clothes or in random baggy clothes you will still be the most beautiful girl, no woman ever to me." He never broke eye contact. He looked like he really meant it. Could he?

"Your just saying that because your suck with me." I said while looking away.

He put his hand under my chin and made me face him. "You don't see the Kimberly Used to be Crawford now Anderson that I see. Your perfect." With that he connected our lips. I was hesitating to kiss back due to the lack of knowledge about knowing jacks feeling. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Seriously, Kim. It's not the first time we kissed and it sure the hell won't be our last. Just let loose baby." He seemed like he was getting annoyed so I wrapped one arm around his neck and crushed his lips to mine. He begged for entrance and I allowed. The kiss depend that I could help but run my hand down his abs and he let out a moan. I thought since I'm playing with his head might as well do it right. His hand found its way under my bra. He tugged and squeezed my breast. I let my hand run from his abs into his batman boxers. I caressed his manly hood just until he was way more than willing. It didn't take long. We fought for control until he rolled me to where I was on top. I sat up and smiled at him. He had the world's biggest grin I swear it could light up every light in the world.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked while his eyes closed and he was still groping me and trying to get my pants off.

"Oh yeah. Kimmy don't stop." He moaned. I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah I was as turned on as he was but I have self-control. I moved his hands above his head and started kissing and biting his neck leaving many bruises.

A few seconds later I got off and looked down. He looked heartbroken.

"Well jack I have to take a shower. So goodnight hunny." I waved and headed to the bathroom.

"Kimberly that is hella fucked up." He yelled. I couldn't help but laugh as soon as I heard jerry yell "yo what she do?"

"She played with my fucking mind!" jack yelled back.

"She got your blood pumping dude?" Eddie yelled.

"Yeah kinda" jack yelled back.

"Wait I don't get it. Blood pumping were." Jerry asked.

"Grace please explain it." Milton yelled.

There was silence for all of two seconds before jerry yelled "dude she gave you a boner then walked away. Damn girl got game!"

"Shut up jerry. What happened to bros before um girls." Jack yelled back.

"Go the hell to sleep before I go kick all your asses." I yelled.

"Some of us would already be asleep Kim if you didn't have to play with jack. Emotionally and physically." Grace yelled.

"Goodnight and it was more physically, grace." I yelled back and started laughing while turning on the shower.

Knock knock

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You think this is over kimmy. But babe its only began. I have you soon and you'll want more." Jack threatened.

"Your so on baby. Bring it!" I hollered back.

I get out of the shower to find a smirking Jack with my pjs except a tank top and a pair of underwear. So I put them on and go to sleep. This is going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6: Game Over! Jealousy Wins!

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my nephews were here and they didn't give me writing time. This chapter isn't put together well but hey im happy with it. Thank you for all of the reviews and nice comments. If u have any suggestions on what will make it better or have ideas for the story please feel free to pm you. Oh I don't own kickin it. Sadly!**

Chapter 6: game over! Jealousy wins!

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up to jack sucking and biting my neck. It felt so good but since we are challenging each other I just screamed.

"Kimmy calm down its just me." Jack pleaded.

I smiled "I know that's why I screamed. Your not going to win jack."

He got off and smirked. " oh yes I am."

He went into the bathroom and started to get dressed. So I changed in the room. I didn't notice jack watching me until he said that iwas hot. I couldn't help but blush. He came over and grabbed my hand and we walked down stairs.

"good morning." Grace said while smiling at us.

"morning. I don't know whats so good about it though." I declared.

"really I would say from the amount of hickeys you have would contradict that." Julie pointed out.

"didn't you hear me scream?" I yelled."

"thought you were having an orgasm. I told grace how are we supost to compete with that." Jerry exclaimed.

After everyone finished breakfast we all got into the cars and drove to school. It took two cars for all of us.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Time flew by during school. All of a sudden it was lunch time. Everyone was standing by my locker waiting for me except kim. I wonder what was taking so long.

"have yu guys seen kim?" I asked.

"wait is that her talking to brody?" jerry asked.

All of a sudden I was getting angry. What the hell was she doing with Brody. I looked closely and she looked uncomfortable. So I decided to walk over there.

"well you see Brody im kinda sorta in a relationship." Kim said.

"with who?" he asked like he didn't believe her."

"with me brochacho. Kim is mine." I claimed.

"I don't believe you. Kim wouldn't date u." he was annoying

"our right she just up and married me." I laughed. He looked like he didn't believe it and walked away after sating whatever. A few secon ands later kim started to hit me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"ow….ouch… Kim what's wrong?" I laughed.

"Jackson I can take care of myself!" she said before she took off towards the bathroom. I noticed that everyone else went to lunch so I decided to wait for kim when donna came up to me. All of a sudden she is saying she wants to date me and was rubbing her hand up and down my chest.

"what are you doing donna?"

"I want you bad Jackie. Come with me into the janitor's closet." She pleaded.

"donna im dating someone." I said.

"who?"

"kim."

She started to laugh. "omg you cant be serious?"

"I am very serious."

All of a sudden I see kim come out of the bathroom and so I grab her arm and spin her to look at me before I crash my lips onto hers. I was so glad when she kissed me back. I couldn't control myself so I pushed her up against the lockers and her legs wrapped around my waist. I forgot about donna and didn't realize she left until I started to walk out of school with kim's legs still around me.

I carry her to the car and turn it on. "jack what are we doing?"

"we are going home. I cant take it anymore kimmy. I need you and I want you soo bad." I placed my hand on her thigh.

"okay" she smiled and moved my hand higher. I moaned in agreement.

We got to the house and unlocked it and as soon as the door was opened. My lips met hers and her legs wrapped around me like wrapping paper on a present. I carried her upstairs while throwing our clothes all over the house. By the time we got to our room we were both naked.

"AMEN! I get to play with my kimmy!" she laughed.

**Kim's P.O.V**

We were under the covers lying in bed when we heard everyone else.

"wow guys couldn't even last a day could you?" grace yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Then they all walked in and I pulled the blankets higher.

"so um donna is pissed." Eddie said.

"she started screaming about how jack will be hers and how kim will suffer." Milton said.

"im pretty sure ive suffered enough." I said.

"oooohhhh!" everyone said in unison. Jack looked at me.

"I wouldn't say you suffered by the noises you were making." Jack retorted but kissed my neck. I couldn't help but blush.

"burned. Jack is swag yo. It took jealousy to make him lose the game." Jerry pronounced.

"get the hell out! I wanna make my wife blush some more." He winked.

Oh no. after he said that he started to go under covers and everyone ran out. We started to laugh.

Knock knock!

"WHAT!" jack yelled.

"does this mean everyone can have sex since kim is? And do we get to hold competitions?" jerry asked. I couldn't help but laugh with jack and the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

Hey guys sorry it took me long to update but at least its not as long as last time lol. Thank you everyone for the reviews and for just reading it. I get my ideas form my psych 25 class. Its interesting lol. Anyways I sadly don't own kickin it.

Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I actually made love to kim again, the first time since our wedding. For some reason it won't leave my mind and it's all that I can think about.

"Hey jack" all the guys greeted.

"Oh hi." I said emotionless.

"What's wrong dude?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"about?" pressured Milton.

"dude, he is thinking about what him and kim did last night in the sheets yo." Jerry announced like he could read my mind.i couldn't help but laugh at his outburst.

"how did it feel to finally get your way?" jerry asked.

"it felt amazing. It felt like I was in heaven. I know ive been with other girls and all but with kim its different. Its always different with the one your in love with." I said with a hugh grin on my face.

-a month later-

I wonder whats wrong with kimmy. All of a sudden she gets sick at random are sitting on the couch and I look at her. She starts to smile and so I grab her and pull her onto my lap. I start kissing her neck. She starts to laugh until she randomly tense up and runs to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

I knock on the door "Kimmy? Are you okay?"

"yeah jack.i probably just ate something off." She calls back.

"babe I think I should take you to the doctor. You've been getting sick a lot and cant keep anything down."

"jack, im fine."

"babe open the door!"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"kim!"

"jack no!"

"KIMBERLY ANNE ANDERSON! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR SO I CAN TAKE YOU TO THE DOCTOR!" I used my grown up voice.

She finally opens the door. Her make up is smired but she is still beautiful. I grabbed her hand and the keys and walked out to the car. After we got in and started driving jerry called said that rudy wanted us asap. Kim said that we would be there sooner if her husband wouldn't be so dramatic. I couldn't help but look at her and smile.

When we stepped into the lobby the receptionist smiled seductively at me and asked if she could help me.

"um yes.. my wife needs to see the doctor."

"your wife. Right. Just fill these out and he should be with you shortly."

I was surprised that all the stuff on the papers I already knew except for the symptoms. I returned the papers to the creepy lady.

"if your tired of her, I can take you around the world." She winked at me. It was nasty!

"he's married you dumbass. Man are you really that desperate that you have to hit on someone elses husband!" kim yelled. I laugh and tried to calm her down. The doctor finally called him about ten minutes later.

The doctor looked over the symptoms she was having then he took some blood and took many test. What seemed like forever, he finally returned with the results.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, but this isn't food poisoning." He took a quick breath and said "I want to be the first to congradulate you on your pregnancy. You are about four weeks pregnant."

"YES! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" I yelled. I started to do my victory dance, the one I do after all of my tournaments.

I looked at kim and she had this shocked look on her face.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_PREGNANT?! HOW IN THE HELL CAN I BE PREGANNT? THE ONLY TIMES I HAVE SEX IS WITH JACK AND THE ONLY TIME IT WAS PROTECTED WAS…OMG ABOUT FOUR WEEKS AGO! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM! BUT I CANT BELIEVE IM GOING TO BE A MOMMY._

I continued pros and cons in my head. Pro: ill have a baby, con: ill get fat.

_I don't know what to do? Jack looks so cute when he is excited. Hes excited about being a daddy. Awww how cute. Maybe this is a good thing._


	8. Chapter 8: KNOWING THE PAIN

**_IM SORRY GUYS THAT MY UPDATING HAS BEEN DELAYED. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER FROM NOW ON. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR. I DONT OWN KICKIN I DID THOUGH. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TOO. THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE._**

Chapter 8: Knowing the Pain.

_One month later_

**Kim's P.o.v:**

I have been pregnant for at least almost a month and a half. Jack is being so caring except he wont let me do anything. Its starting to piss me off. I was reading my book when all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain going through my stomach. It stopped just as fast as it came and I thought nothing of it.

"Babe….. Oh my goodness your bleeding!" jack yelled as he walked in.

"Maybe I just started my period." Not really thinking about what I said.

"kim pregnant people don't have periods. Kim this might be serious." Jack said.

That's when it hit me. My baby!

"jack I need to go to the hospital." I whispered.

Next thing I know im on my way to the hospital. As we enter jack runs to the receptionist and she calls a doctor. They did a lot and I mean A LOT of test.

_Two hours later_

Jack and I was waiting patiently. It was very quiet until the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Anderson…."

"Please tell me my baby is okay" jack and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry to imform you that you had a miscarriage. I'm sorry and wish you both luck. You are free to go when pleased."

I cant believe it! My baby was gone. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I brought my knees up to my eyes and just let the tears pour out.

"it will be okay, kimmy." Jack said while crying.

"how the fuck is it going to be okay jack. my baby is gone. It died! I will never know the happiness in holding her or him." I yelled.

**Jack's p.o.v.**

MY BABY IS GONE. I have to try and be strong for my wife. I tried telling her it will be okay but she blew up.

We left the hospital and kim hasn't come out of the bedroom in days. She wont even look at me.

**Kim's p.o.v**

Someones phone was ringing and no one was going to answer. So I let it go to voice mail before I checked it.

"Mr. Anderson, it Miss Martinez, I was wondering how your marriage is going. Does she still not know that im not a judge. Ive been thinking maybe your should go see a real judge and get them on board with the no divorce thing. Well hope to hear back from you.

It was jacks phone. He had the lawyer say that we couldn't get a divorce for 5 years. Which means he wants to be married to me and he loves me or he just wants to have an excuse to get in my pants.i walk down stairs and see jack with the guys.

"hey baby. You finally decide to come down. Do you want breakfast?" jack asked. I just stared at him.

"are you okay kim?" jerry asked.

" Jackson Damien Anderson you lied to me. You took me to a bogus judge aka a lawyer! And bribed her into tellin me we cant get a divorce." I yelled.

"kim. I just didn't want a divorce and you did."

" was it just an excuse to sleep with me jack?"

"kimmy no!" he started to move toward me.

"don't ! just don't jack. don't touch me! Don't talk to me! And don't even fucking look at me until I get done being pissed at you." I yelled.

"when will that be? Kim we need to talk about this." He pleaded.

"fuck you. I don't wanna talk about this right now. Im leaving until I calm down." I said.

"wow I fucking lost my baby and my wife in one week." Jack said.

" I haven't decided if you lost me yet or not. Im leaving for a while then when I come back we'll talk. Understood?"

"yes ma'am."

"I have one more question. Who all knew about this?"

"everyone." Jerry announced looking down.

"Kim. Wait. It wasn't jacks idea it was mine. He told me that he loved you and didn't want a divorce so I had him go with it. Each day he falls harder for you Kim. Don't break up because of me." Jerry pleaded.

"it won't be because of you Jerald! He should have told me he is my husband!"

As soon as I got in my car, I broke down crying. I couldn't move. All the pain from the past week over through my body. All of a sudden the passenger door opens and strong familiar arms go around me. Telling me I'll get through this. Then he said we'll get through this.

I look up to see jack. all of a sudden I kiss him. He started to kiss back and I believed we were going to make another baby until he pulled away and we just sat in silence in each other's arms. Enduring the pain and excepting each other. More than friends but as a real family.


	9. Chapter 9: i love you kim

hey guys. i finally had time to update. it may not be the best but i need to figure out where i want this to go. i sorta have an idea but its my little secret and a surprise to you. thanks evryone i love yall. i dont own kickin it :(

Chapter 9: i love you kim.

Jack's P.O.V.  
I don't know exactly how long we were in the car with my arms protectively around was silent, except for the little breaths that Kim was making during her sobbing.  
"Kimmy, we are going to get through this together."  
" How Jack? how are we going to get through this. if you don't remember i just lost my BABY!" She yelled.  
" it was my baby too, kimmy. and we can get through this together." i started pulling my fingers through her hair.  
she sat up and yelled " you fucking lied to me! jack how can i trust you that we will get through this when you lied to me." she pointed.  
" because Kimmy its jack and Kim vs the world baby."  
"no jack its you against the world."  
there was an awkward silence.  
"why jack?" she asked.  
"why what?"  
"don't act dumb jack! why did u lie to me? why did you say we couldn't get a divorce?"  
"because i don't want a divorce." i whispered.  
" is it because you wanted sex from me?"  
" no."  
"is it because you want girls to stop being all over you?"  
"no."  
" is it because you want Donna to leave you alone?"  
"no."  
" then why, jack? is it because you want guys to stop hitting on me?"  
"yes Kim." i yelled.  
" why?"  
"because im tired of getting jealous. im tired of watching you flirt with guys who isn't me. im tired of hearing guy say they want in your pants. im fucking tired of denying my feelings for you because im afraid you'll reject me." i yelled.  
" what are your feelings toward me jack. because all im getting is that you want me isolated from guys and you wont even tell me what you feel." she yelled.  
" apparently your to dumb to see what everyone else can see. Kim, im in love with you and i have been since i first saw you. everyone else knew. jerry even knew Kim and you didn't."  
" you think im stupid?" she asked.  
" is that really all you got outta that. i just said i was in love with you and you..." i was cut off by a warm pair of full lips on mine.

Kim's P.O.V.  
he kept yelling so i did the only thing i knew that would shut him up. i kissed him. i started to pull away and he continued to yell. he started to get out of the car and i wasnt done. so i grabbed him arm and brought him back in the seat and quickly put one of my legs on both sides of him. i quickly shut the door and locked it.  
" y-your i-in l-love w-w-with m-m-e?" i studered. since when did i studder.  
" i always have been. and always will be."  
he adjusted our position to where his penis would do the most good. i looked him in the eyes and he looked like he was telling the truth. i bring my lips to his and he is very responsive. we sit there for i dont know how long making out. i feel his erection and he starts moving back and forth rubbing against me.  
" say it jack." i whisper.  
" i love you kimmy." then he bring my lips back to his. he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. i granted him all access and i heard his quiet moan. i needed to breath so i let go and he started tracing kisses up and down my neck. he starts to take off my shirt.  
" jack...jack i think we should take this inside."  
he looks up. " i dont think i can move without embarrassing myself."  
i couldnt help it i start to laugh then i get serious.  
"why?"  
he gave me this are you really serious. " really kim? really? do you not feel this?"  
he then moved my hips back and forth.  
"ooooooh. well if you want you can carry me?"  
he then unlocked the door and got out with my legs wrapped around him. he quickly shuts the door and locks it before almost running to the front door. he opens it and jerry is right there.  
" what have you been doing?" jerry ask.  
" not the fuckin time jerry." jack yells.  
" i wanna know."  
"jerry if i dont get kim up stairs in 1 minute. im going to kick your ass. until most of your bones are broken. understood?"  
" yes sir!" he yells as he starts yelling.  
we get upstairs and we here jerry say " whooooo jack gonna get laid yo!"  
i start laughing then jack opens the bedroom door. right as he shuts it, he slams me into the wall and furiously start kissing me. he pulls off my shirt and rips his off.  
" well someone is impatient."  
" when my wife looks like you hell yeah." he then grabs his pocket knife and cuts my jeans off. he has this evil smirk on his face knowing they are my favorite jeans.  
he then smashes his lips back to mine as he lifts me up and i again wrap my legs around then throws me on the bed and gets on top. i start gasping when he enters me.

we spent two hours interwined and laughing. he would repeatedly say i love you. i was in heaven.  
we decided to go down stairs and i was in jack's shirt and he was in sweats.  
" what would my lovely wife like to eat?" he asked as he kissed me.  
" um a salad."  
" sandwich it is." i couldnt help but laugh at this. grace and everyone was in the kitchen.  
"its nice to know you guys are alive?" grace laughed.  
" sorry if jack last longer then jerry, milton, and eddie put together" i smirked jack laughed and the guys looked grossed out.  
" i need a jack!" Grace, Julie and kelsey said  
" hey!" all the guys complained as jack and i laughed.  
" so is everyone excited to start a whole knew week at school?" milton asked.  
everyone said no except julie.  
we all just sat and talked while we ate sandwiches and went to bed for school tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10:Jerry!

Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls and hopefully everyone is of age to comprehend all content, he he I'm back with another chapter! Ive been meaning to update but I had finals and work and babysitting! Ugh the days need to be shorter and nights longer. So boys and girls babycakes now presents Chapter 10! Enjoy!wow i just realized how short it was. well enjoy!

Chapter 10: Jerry!

Jack's P.O.V.

This week has went by really continues to give evil glares at kim and continues to flirt with was out shopping with the girls on things they need for dinner so I was in my room doing homework when jerry comes into my room in a towel heading to my closet. I look at him with a questionable look.

"Yo babe, where are my clothes?" he asked seriously

I decided to have a little fun with this so I made my voice go really high.

"oh I decided to get rid of them and put that sexy beast jacks clothes in there along with kim's. I thought I could get in on their relationship" I was trying so hard not to laugh.i could tell that he was getting angry and or confused.

"wait are you cheati… jack what are you doing in my room! And its not funny!" he yelled.

"it is when your in my room."

We hear the front door shut and I head down stairs to see kim almost dropping one of her five bags and so I quickly catch it and smirk.

"someone call for a hero."

"nope. I don't think we did. In fact we called for jerry."

"that hurts kimmy."

All of a sudden we see grace turn my red, Kelsey screaming, and Julie covering her eyes. Me and kim look in that general direction and I hurry and cover kim's eyes. Milton and eddie run in and laugh. All you heard was Julie muttering something about clawing her eyes out. I started laughing too until I realized that my hands were moving from kims eyes.

"jerry….. cover up. My wife doesn't need to see this. She'll have nightmares."

He screams and runs away.i quickly look at kim. I take another bag when I take kims and hand leads her into another room.

"kim, I have a question."

"what is it jack?"

"how would you feel on making another baby and getting a puppy?"

I started rubbing my neck while she thinks about this.

"I would like that. I want a baby and I always wanted a puppy."

"okay but first you have to agree to do something with me first." I winked.

"what?" she hesitated.

"that's for me to know and you to find out."

Okay guys I will try to update asap. Can anyone guess what he wants to do. You'll probably find in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think. I love yall. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11: planning in secret!

**I do not own kickin it! And thanks so much for reviews I love them and all of you.**

**-****Chapter 11: Planning in Secret!**

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up to an empty bed with a note on my husband pillow. I saw the note and I remembered our conversation yesterday about a baby and a puppy. I decided I should get up and read the note.

Kimmy,

I woke up and needed to do some stuff. I hope you have slept well and I should be home sometime today. I hope you have fun and stay safe I love you.

-love jack

I envy his beautiful handwriting. I decided I will go to the dojo today and work out. Maybe talk to Rudy for a little bit.

-time skip-

When I got to the dojo Rudy was retraining Bobby for one of his new movies.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. How is being married Kim?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy the correct question is how is being married to jack?" bobby rephrased.

"It's good. But I came here to work out not get interrogated about my marriage." I said with a hint of a glare.

"I'm sorry about the baby Kim" Rudy said. Bobby looked confused.

"Baby? What baby?" Bobby asked.

"I was pregnant but had a miscarriage. And we are dealing with it."

I went over to a dummy and started beating it. Man if this thing was a real person I would be in prison.

Jack's P.O.V.

I felt bad about leaving really early this morning but I had a lot to do. I had been out for about a few hours before I decided I needed to talk to my mom and granddad. As soon as I get there I decide to knock on the door instead of just walking in.

"Jack? Why did you knock honey." Mom asked after she answered the door.

"Is everything all right? Is kimmy okay?" she started asking questions like I went to jail.

"No mom, Kim is fine actually things are really good and I need to talk to you and granddad."

"Okay come in. dad! Jacks here and he needs to talk to us." She yelled.

A few minutes later, my grandfather was hugging me and asking how my wife is.

I decided to tell them everything that happened from the baby to school and Kim finding out about the divorce thing.

"I want to do something for Kim before we decide to make another baby. But I need your guys help."

"What do you want to do?" my grandfather asked.

"I want to give Kim the wedding she dreams about. Mom I would want you to plan it so Kim won't get suspicious and granddad I want you to help please. I really want Kim for the rest of my life. She is my life and I can't imagine a life without her. Please. This is really important to me. Please say yes."

"Jack we understand that you want to give your wife the wedding of her dreams but why don't you have her plan it?" my mom asked.

"Because I want her to be surprised the day of the wedding. I want to see her first reaction for when she realizes I want to keep her forever and I want to be the father of her children. I want to see her surprised and overwhelmed in joy so she can remember a better wedding."

"Are you going to re-propose?" my grandfather asked.

"Yes! In front of the whole school then I want her to be shocked and tell everyone I already belong to her. And that we are already married. She will never think of us doing this." I proclaimed.

They thought about it for a few minutes keeping me on the edge of my seat.

"Jackson Damien Anderson I will be honored to plan your wedding. Not only for you but for my new granddaughter." My grandpa said proudly.

At that moment my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and my mom squealed in delight.

-Time skip-

I walk through the door to be greeted by a very zealous Kim. As soon as the door open a pair of lips met mine and legs wrapped around my waist. I pulled away because I needed air but she just moved her mouth down to my neck.

"Welcome home baby!" Kim mumbled into my neck.

"Maybe I should go on errands more often. I like what I get when I come home." I moaned because it felt so good.

She pulled away and asked me if I was hungry and she said she baked cheesecake and I was a goner. All that was going through my head was I love this girl.

I walk into the kitchen and all of a sudden jerry jumps on me like Kim did except in a hug not kiss.

"Jerry, that's my husband! Get your own!" Kim yelled I laughed.

"Tough Kim. He's community property. Besides he rather have me."

"Jerry Kim black belt you not!" Milton put into little words.

"Jerry you like girls. I hope!" Kim said sarcastically talking like Milton.

Man I can't wait until my wedding.

Okay ladies and gentleman that was another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and all the nice comments. I can't wait for what I have planned for the wedding. In the next chapter jack is going to tell jerry and jerry wants to help plan until granddad Anderson puts his foot down! Hehe gotta love sneak-peaks. Love yall


	12. Chapter 12: Happy, mad OR Both!

Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve everyone. Or depending on when you are reading this Merry Christmas! So I'm back with a new chapter! Hopefully yall like it.

Chapter 12: happy, mad, or both!

Jack's p.o.v.

It has been a few days since I have been over to my old house. I am kind of nervous to see how this wedding is going along but im really excited. I think im going to head over there right now and see how its going.

"kimmy….hey kimmy…..kimmy!" I yelled.

"what? Whats so important that you had to interrupt me?" she yelled back with a smile on her face.

"whatcha doing?" I asked innocently.

"I am doing homework because I don't want to fail like some guys in this house *cough* you *cough*"

"im not going to you wanna do something."

"im not in the mood for sex, jack."

"gosh woman, sex isn't on my mind 24/7. I was just gonna see if you didn't wanna do anything ill ask jerry and the guys."

"yes! Go! Now!"

" why? Whats the hurry?" I asked suspiciously

"I want time with the girls and jerry wants sex 24/7 so we never see grace. Even at school!"

"okay ill ask." I kissed her and it turned into a make out session. I pulled away and smirked.

"now sex is on my mind. Forget the guys I wanna have fun with my wife." I smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"get out jack."she giggled.

So I pulled on a new shirt and walked out and yelled "jerry me and you are leaving! Milton and eddie lets go!"

Soon enough the boys came out and surprisingly they were dressed. So we got in the car and started driving when Milton asked where we were are going. I told him ill explain everything when we get there.

-jacks grandpa's house-

So all the guys were sitting down drinking my moms tea.

"okay guys. I want to give kim the wedding she deserves and grandpa and mom are planning it. It's a secret so don't tell any of the girls."

They all agreed and we were talking about the wedding.

Mom: kims favorite flowers?

Me: red roses and white calla lilys.

Mom: favorite cake flavor?

Me: kim doesn't eat cake often it chocolate with cream cheese frosting.

Mom: colors of the wedding.

Milton: since you have red roses why wont it be red, black and white?

Me: Milton you're a genius.

Milton: I know.

As we were planning this. Jerry decided he wanted to help too so he wanted to hire ninjas to deliever cake to the guests.

"jerry no!" my grandfather yelled he looked sad.

"jerry I actually need your help in something else."

When we left we had most of the wedding planned except for the dresses for the bridal party and the guest but my mom said she will figure it out. Jerry said for the girls to look slutty.

-a week later, in the cafeteria at school-

Kim's P.O.V.

Me, the girls, eddie, and Milton were at our lunch table when all of a sudden there was a flash mob. Toward the end jack shows up and helps me on the table. The flash mob ended and he asked me to read the words that the mob spells out loud.

"what does it say kim?" jack asks.

"will you marry me?" I said and I look at jack and he is on one knee. My hand in his and he says really loud.

"Kimberly Anderson, will you do me the honor of already being the love of my life but being my bride?"

"jack we are already married. I love you too." She has tears coming down her face with a smile.

Everyone started awing and im pretty sure donna screamed.

"that's not the answer I want kimmy." He smirked.

"yes jack. I million times yes. I will marry you when im already yours."

At that moment he stands up and connects our lips. As soon as we get off the table. Donna runs into jack and forces her lips on him. I pulled her away and flipped her.

"that's my husband you bitch! Get your own!" I pulled my fist back and punched her as hard as I can in the nose. Yeah I broke it. Boom goes the Dynamite. I said boom.

"yeah she only shares with me!" jerry yells. Everyone looks at him.

"It's a joke people. I'm in a relationship with grace you non swag nasty people." He yelled.

We all laughed then jack grabbed my chin and made me look at him and said " well lets back our bags we are going to vegas! But we have a stop on the way there!"

"really vegas?!" I yelled.

" yes mrs. Anderson. Vegas but we have a stop on the way. Geesh woman didn't you here me." He said with a smile that said hehe im mysterious.

Well guys I believe we are almost to the end of the story. I will update asap and have a new idea for a story. Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review people! If you review and give me a name you might just be in the wedding! :D


	13. Chapter 13: i dont believe it!

Chapter 13: I don't believe it!

Kim's P.O.V.

After we got home from school, jack was bugging me about packing for vegas and having everyone else pack too. It was kind of confusing I was really hoping it was just the two of us. So we can get our baby making on. Damn I sound like jerry! Someone shoot me now.

"heyy kimmy." Jack sang as he was going through my luggage.

" jack put that back." I said I while I took the bra and put it back in the bag.

" so are you packing lingerie? You know I like you in anything but what are you getting married in?" jack asked.

"I don't know since it was vegas I thought I marry you in my bikini." Sarcasm got to love it.

"well are you ready the plane leaves in a little bit and everyone else is ready."

"yeah I am. Or well I should be."

Then jack came over to me and kissed me. I swear it would of delayed everything if jerry hasn't interrupted.

Jack's P.O.V

Kimmy has no clue. I grabbed her luggage and headed to the car. Even though she doesn't need luggage but hey what does kill her. If it did I would be pissed because I would be very loney. Well anyways i went over the list over and over in my head.

Called my mom to warn her we are on our way.

Made sure the girls got the guys ready.

Delivered my tux before I came home.

Got eddie to sing.

"okay jack. Lets go. Wait where is everyone besides jerry."

" jerry is heading there with us and they are already at the airport." I lied.

Jerry hoped into the car and was yelling lets go. So I being the sexy gentleman as I am. I opened the door for my wife.

"kim we have to make a stop before we head to the airport okay?"

"yeah where?"  
"moms and grandpas."

She jumped out of the car as soon as we were there and ran into my grandpas arm. He told her to go with my mom because she had a dress for the wedding. She went with my mom. Jerry and I quickly got into our tux and waited for my wife.

Kim's P.O.V.

I walked into the room and jack's mom is undressing me. I was starting to freak out.

"why am I getting undressed?"

" so you can try on the dress. Silly."

We got me into the dress and jack's mom started crying. She did my hair and make up and took pictures.

"janet. Are you okay?"

"yeah! I am now!" she hugged me.

"I love the dress but I don't know if I can wear this dress on the plane."

After I said that grace, Julie, and Kelsey came in. Grace was wearing a strapless knee length red dress. It had a while lace belt around her waist with a diamond on the front. Her hair was straight with a head band in. Julie was wearing a black dress with a red lace around her waist. Also having a diamond. Her hair was slighty curled and she had bright red lipstick on. Kelsey had a red and white dress on with black around her waist. Her hair was in a bun. All girls had a head band in.

"wow kim. You look…..damn girl!" grace was speechless.

"you look like a real princess." Julie exclaimed.

"sexy! Wow bet your ready for wedding night/dress sex." Kelsey yelled.

"you girls look fantastic." I was on verge of tears.

Just then Rudy came in the room and asked if he could escort me to bobby so he can take pictures. He walked me down the stairs after the girls were already making there way. I looked up from my feet to see jack at the end of an aisle with all the guys. I realized that this is my wedding and started chuckling. I look at everyone who came and my whole family is there. My second cousin Rosalie was in the fifth row. My aunt Brittney was here. I had tears running down my face. Rudy explained that my dad was on a business trip so that's why he walked me down the aisle.

The aisle had red rose petals. This was my dream wedding.

"rudy who planned this?" I whispered.

" it was jacks ideas. But janet, steve, and the guys planned it." He whispered back.

As we reached jack. He had a stupid grin on his face. He also had a few tears. Rudy kissed my cheek and put my hand in jacks. The preacher asked who gives away Kim Crawford.

"I do. Not only am I her sensi. I am her friend. A father figure. And a brother." He cried.

" you did this." I whispered to jack.

" not alone but it was my idea." He smiled. I kissed him and everyone in the audience awed.

When the preacher man got to the vows jack said he wrote his own.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford-Anderson. I will love you forever because I have loved you since forever. You aren't just my wife but soon the mother of my children, my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. You are the air that I breathe. You are the joy I have. Without you I would have no meaning in life. I love you and I promise to love you forever. Every time you are sick or unhappy. I will move heaven and hell to make you feel better. I love you kimmy." Jack announced.

"kim. Do you have your vows" the preacher man asked.

"jack you surprise the hell out of me. I had no clue this was going to happen. I thank god everyday that my caught my apple. Showed me that the black dragons were cheaters and became my friend. After you caught my apple I knew that you were not going to be just a friend. That you were more. I had a feeling I knew you on a soul deep level. You aren't just my husband but a goofball, a hero complexed, overprotecting crazy person that I love with all my heart. My lover, my best friend and the father of my future children, and someone who owes me a puppy. I promise to take care of you for the rest of our life and to kick your ass when you get out of line." The audience laughs, "I promise to make you happy in as many ways as I can. You are my air, and my life. I promise to never leave you. I promise to laugh with you not at you. But mainly to love you." I cried.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife."

After the preacher man gave permission, jacks mouth was on mine. It turned into a make out session until jerry cleared his throat.

…

Okay guys that's all for tonight. I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks for reading. Srry for all the errors.


	14. Chapter 14: happily ever after

Chapter 14: happily ever after

Jack's p.o.v

The wedding went off without a hitch. Kimmy cried a lot and seemed really happy. Jerry, eddie,rudy, and Milton all danced with kim. It was mine turn. I went over to kim and jerry during their second dance.

"may I cut in?" I asked

"I guess. Grace is gonna get a pie of jerry pie!"

" not in jacks old room." Kim yelled.

I couldn't imagine my life without her. She is soo beautiful.

" how was the wedding? Did you like it?" I asked.

" I loved it. When did you plan all of this jack? I mean it was breath taking."

"all those errands I had to go on. I wanted to give you a wedding that you could remember."

A few minutes later, kim got really sick. The only other time I have seen her this sick was when she was pregnant. Maybe she is?!

"kim lets go upstairs for a minute?"

"okay."

We ran upstairs and I pushed her into the bathroom and went to my moms room. I new she had a pregnancy test.

"baby pee on this then let me come in."

"jack why?"

"just do it." I waited a few minutes and she said I could come in. we had the test turned over so we couldn't see the results. Finally it beaped.

I took the test in my hands and flipped it over. It had a plus sigh on it.

"im going to be a daddy!" I icked her up and spun around.

….9 months later….

"okay kim we need you to push!" the doctor said. How in the hell is he so calm about this. I look at m wife and make eye contact. Man I love her. All of a sudden I hear a baby crying.

"congratulations it's a boy." He hands me my little boy and then the doctor tells kim to get ready to push again.

"wait there's more?" kim yelled.

"didn't the nurse tell you that your having twins."

"fucking bitch needs to get her babys right!" kim yelled.

Thirty minutes later and I have a baby boy and a baby girl. I look down at my son. And look at my wife holding my daughter. I whisper to my son that he'll be the best protector of little sister and kim laughed.

"she'll be able to take care of herself since she has a daddy like you."

"hell yeah. My baby girl is never gonna have a boyfriend. And never going to mexico" I winked at my wife. She laughed and I looked at Nicolas Jerald Anderson and my daughter taylor anne Anderson. My perfect family!

**As of right now that is the end of this story. Until I come up with more ideas. Thank you for reading**


End file.
